


Are They…?

by mew_tsubaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, implied Sarukomi & Akaboku btw, owls are the best fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: The other owls have to wonder: There's something about Washio and Onaga these days...





	Are They…?

**Author's Note:**

> The Haikyuu! characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. Washinaga through the eyes of the rest of the owls. :3 Read, review, and enjoy!

It's summer, and Shirofuku is helping Suzumeda and the rest of the managers pass out watermelon during an especially hot midday break during the summer training camp.

With healthy teenage boys from five schools pausing to catch their breath in the middle of grueling practice—be it drills, matches, or flying falls (really, poor Karasuno needs to catch a break)—there's a large throng of bodies to navigate, and Shirofuku can't say she's a fan of it. She's been a manager for far too long, because she's used to it. But, seriously. Who's a fan of b.o.?

Nevertheless, she does her job well, and she does it as quickly as she can manage between stops for water, because she can go relax with the other girls in the shade once they've made sure everyone else is taken care of. And, _gods_ , she needs to get something other than watermelon in her stomach. And, worse still, she needs to dump the rest of her sunscreen on her arms and face, because her skin's starting to hurt everywhere—

Shirofuku's internal moaning goes on pause when Onaga takes the plates from her and passes them along to Konoha and Washio nearby on the steps. She thanks Onaga and quickly ducks under the awning of the closest gym doors. It feels five degrees cooler here, right off the bat.

The redhead pokes and prods her upper arms. Unfortunately, even in the shade, it's too easy to tell on someone as fair-skinned as she is that she's begun to burn, and she groans. The training camp's only half over, but she'll be out of sunscreen by tomorrow at this rate. Suzumeda tans, so her SPF's not strong enough to consider borrowing—maybe Shimizu has the good stuff? The girl's a knockout with that flawless skin, and Shirofuku hasn't seen the crow break a single sweat yet, isn't even sure Shimizu has realized summer's in full swing around her.

With a cooling sigh, Shirofuku nudges a toe out from her shady haven and presses it against Konoha's back. She presses and presses, and finally he cocks his head to one side and passes back the other slice of watermelon on his plate without even facing her, because only Shirofuku bugs him this way and obviously there's only one solution to get her to stop. She's happier with a bit more food in her, but she stares at the nearest Fukurodani boys, thinking on her predicament still.

Konoha should be in the shade with her; he likes to think he tans like Suzumeda, but that tan will quickly fade and he'll be peeling the whole way home just like Shirofuku. (At that notion, Shirofuku concedes she'll have to ask Shimizu for sunscreen enough for both her and the blond idiot spiker.)

Washio's dark like Komi, and he only seems to be getting darker every lunchtime and break spent outside. But, y'know what? Shirofuku decides Washio isn't only lucky but _deserves_ to be pain-free in the summer. Washio's nice; Konoha can be an ass sometimes. Let Konoha burn.

Onaga's tan, too, something halfway between Suzumeda and Washio, although Shirofuku contemplates the difference while watching the boys. It's easy to tell the difference in hue between Onaga and Washio, since they're sitting right beside each other, arms nearly touching, knees occasionally bumping. Onaga was lighter two days ago; so was Washio, but it's not as noticeable on him.

She pauses and thinks back to yesterday and the day before. Has she really paid that much attention to the regulars to note something like that? She's never given any of them _that_ much attention; the closest she comes is challenging (and winning, of course) Bokuto to arm-wrestling and nikuman-eating contests, and Konoha is fun to tease when she feels like it or is bored. But she doesn't hover over the underclassmen, honest. So…

Ah. That's it. Suddenly it sticks out in her mind, the snack breaks and water breaks and lunches the last few days—Onaga has been on Washio's periphery if not been outright beside him.

Hmm. Have they always stuck together like glue? The idea makes Shirofuku furrow her brow, because she can't recall Onaga being particularly close with any single one of them since he joined the club. He wasn't terribly bashful around them, and he's definitely become a part of the team by now, but still. And it's a mixed-school camp, so it's not as though the schools have to keep to themselves. Intermingling's allowed.

That's when, lost in her thoughts, Shirofuku's eyes linger a little longer on her friend and their kouhai, and Onaga's left knee bump's Washio's right one. And doesn't. Move. Away.

No. It couldn't be. Really?

Shirofuku mentally counts the duration— _one nikujaga, two nikujaga, three nikujaga, FOUR nikujaga_ —before blinking. And the contact between the two is gone just as fast.

But…no. Washio? And the team's baby bird?

Shirofuku shakes her head and finally abandons the shade in search of water, determining she's going a bit crazy in this heat. The summer heat really makes a person see the oddest mirages.

* * *

Fukurodani's in the middle of yet another practice match against Shinzen, and, though they're ahead for now, things feel a little shaky for the owls. At least, that's how Komi feels.

Honestly, being libero is such a freaking nerve-wracking job, though he admits it has its thrills. However! It's super unnerving having the whole game play out in front of him while he waits for the ball to come his way. Worse still when he's rotated out and isn't there to keep the ball up for his team.

But, at this moment, Komi inhales, exhales, and keeps his eyes wide open because he _is_ on the court, he _is_ there to be his team's safety net. And his gaze catches everything—

Shinzen's setter twitching his nose, trying not to sneeze—

Konoha waving flamboyantly for the toss—

Sarukui sliding too casually, too comfortably into place for the real toss Shinzen won't see coming—

Bokuto charging full-speed ahead for the toss, because Akaashi spoils him, even if rather unconsciously—

The quick lowering of Akaashi's lids before he's pulled in by Bokuto's magnetism—

Washio joining up with Sarukui at the last second before they jump, because Bokuto's spike is going to come right back to Fukurodani—

The path of Bokuto's spike ends up limited because of one of Shinzen's synchronized blocks, but Komi's there to rescue it, and the ball goes right back up to Akaashi, who barely moves to send it Sarukui's way, and Fukurodani scores the point.

Komi shoots the curly-haired doof a quick thumbs-up because Sarukui gets a bit full of himself when he's successful (though he earns it), and then the libero rotates out, sending Onaga back onto the court. But here, on the sidelines, Komi still catches everything—

Half of Ogano's signal to the rest of his team (nothing worthwhile for Komi to relay to his friends, even if he _were_ the signal-tattling type)—

Bokuto's biggest smile because Akaashi sent that last toss to him first, even though it didn't pan out—

Akaashi tearing his eyes away from the big baby in the hopes that his next toss to Konoha will go as planned (and, honestly, kid, what did you think? This team is prepared for you to be swept up by Bokuto much as it's prepared for Bokuto's mood swings)—

Sarukui making funny faces at Komi before the next play and gesturing they'll be playing cards tonight—

Washio whispering something quick to Onaga before drawing the younger guy's attention back to the game—

Shinzen's assistant coach blows the whistle, and the set resumes.

Shinzen runs up with a jump serve they've picked up from Ubugawa, but thankfully they are far from mastering it. Washio tugs on Onaga's sleeve, though Onaga was already tracing the trajectory with his eyes, and they line up and block it perfectly. The ball goes back to Shinzen, whose libero barely sends it up, but their ace spikes it over the net. Washio tugs on Onaga's shirt, Sarukui joins them, and it's a shutout. Another point for Fukurodani.

Sarukui rotates out with Komi this time, literally tangoing off the court, which Komi indulges with two sashays. Then it's back to business for the libero, returned to the back line where he belongs.

The earlier uneasiness Komi felt over the small gap in the score dissipates as Akaashi sets two spikes to Konoha, tosses to Onaga, and successfully executes a dump shot. With one quick toss to Bokuto before their ace becomes too antsy, Fukurodani finds itself pulling six points ahead instead of one. Komi breathes more easily now.

Bokuto's crosses are hell, Sarukui's almost as strong, and Konoha is reliable precisely when they need, but Onaga's straight just now wasn't too shabby. It's a very tiny glimpse, but it's a glimpse nevertheless of the reliable player he'll be after they're gone. And he's already a pretty damn good blocker.

Washio must figure the same, Komi muses with a chuckle when he sees Washio tug on Onaga's shirt and nod at him, Washio-speak for "good job." It makes Onaga smile, and there's another quick tug before the whistle sounds, even though there's nothing else to congratulate and there's no blocking needed.

Huh. Weird.

Fukurodani keeps the lead with Konoha showing off that reliability and with all of Washio's tugging reminders that keep his and Onaga's timing perfect. The athletes shake after, and then it's a short break before they need to prep to take on Nekoma, who've been off doing their own thing in another gym.

But Komi has to wonder, especially as his eyes follow Washio, who's never out of arm's reach of Onaga.

Their proximity and all the tugging (and none of it could be considered playful, right? Because Washio's cool and all, but he's not what Komi would call "playful")…

Nah. Of course not. It's just because of volleyball. Washio and Onaga are their primary middle blockers, is all. It's just volleyball, is all.

* * *

Washio's got a favorite, clearly. It'd almost be insulting if Sarukui didn't find it so damn amusing. But, seeing his friend chooses favorites? Maybe it's good for Washio.

It's definitely bad for the rest of them, though, Sarukui decides when they're playing poker in teams at bedtime and Washio isn't doing too badly for the umpteenth time in a row. Bokuto sucks at understanding the finer points of poker, but he has luck that makes Konoha choose to believe otherwise. And Komi dragged Nekoma's Yaku into this so they can grump together and attempt to "overthrow the giants." So no one's out yet, but Washio's team with Onaga has them second only to the masters—Sarukui and Akaashi, of course, because such perfect poker faces only come along so rarely, so why not put them together?

But the teams—Washio's in particular—really are amusing. The majority of them are third years already, so they've been through thick and thin. They know each other. Konoha's got the longest nighttime routine. Bokuto sings anthems in the bath. Komi steals sweatshirts in the winter. Sarukui isn't allowed to have permanent markers…ever. And Washio likes hanging out with them and has never refuted Konoha's claim that they're "besties!"…but Washio is plenty happy to enjoy his own company.

Or so Sarukui thought.

Tonight, rather like the last several when they've stayed up playing card games, seems to be evidence to the contrary, but it's very interesting evidence. Washio selects Onaga to be on his team every single time (and it's _got_ to be Washio selecting, because Onaga is far too into the senpai–kouhai dynamic to be demanding of any of the third years). And Sarukui's used to a Washio who's game to playing cards, but he's _not_ used to a Washio who goes out of his way to be with someone when they play in teams. Frankly, Washio's just never cared about that stuff before. Unless…

…no, not Washio.

…maybe?

Sarukui taps his cards against his chin, narrowing his eyes at Washio and Onaga, who are busy exchanging nearly silent words about their next move. Sarukui's so lost in thought, he almost doesn't hear Akaashi ask for a peek at their hand, but he trusts his poker partner and passes the full house to Akaashi, knowing the setter will make a wise bet. Meanwhile, he's _got_ to wrap his head around this.

Washio? And Onaga? Hmm.

Perhaps it's just flirting. Surely even Washio's heard of the concept? Shirofuku's childlike torment of Konoha is a warped kind of flirting, but Sarukui's always roping Komi into his shenanigans, and they joke often about being Fukurodani's current bride and groom (with him being the bride seven times out of ten because Komi's masculinity can only handle being Sarukui's bride so much).

But does Washio even care about that stuff? He didn't even care about card teams!

…before this year.

Sarukui eyes them a little longer, watches them place a stunning bet and lose expectedly to his and Akaashi's hand, and comes to the conclusion that—if it's even anything—it's probably just some harmless flirting, and on Washio's part, no less. Because Washio and Onaga dating? That's carrying his amusement too far.

Washio's just…got a favorite, definitely. He's flirting with that favorite, likely. And Onaga hasn't got a clue.

…maybe?

* * *

Finally! The camp's over! It was fun, but it's time to themselves and time to head home!

Bokuto's never questioned the fact that he has reserves where everyone else is drained, but it's not so bad, is it? He's just spending the rest of his energy watching the scenery go by outside the bus, peeking at his teammates when he feels the desire to people-watch instead. By the time he finally makes it home, he'll be completely drained and he'll sleep better than a newborn baby.

Ah! But speaking of sleep! He's got to be careful turning his head so as not to wake Akaashi while he takes a look at how everyone else is doing.

The majority of the first years mostly huddle in the back, a few fiddling with their phones, two listening to music. They'd be at the very back, in the last seat even, if Shirofuku hadn't been claiming that spot since she first became team manager. But, no, she's back there, her back to Suzumeda's arm as the other girl reads by the light of sunset, Shirofuku's legs mostly tucked under her, her toes shoved under Konoha's nearer leg for warmth. Konoha's asleep, too, though grimacing, but Bokuto thinks it's nice Shirofuku took her shoes off first, because sock-covered toes under your leg aren't as uncomfortable to handle.

As for the other second years and third years, they're dispersed throughout the bus. Sarukui's curly hair can be spied above a seat by the front, because Komi snores, but somehow Akaashi's too tired to be woken by it here in the middle row on the right with Komi taking up the two seats directly behind them.

Washio, too! Bokuto has clear view of his friend across the aisle since Akaashi's head rests against his left shoulder, and it's like a mirror image. Bokuto with Akaashi's head on his shoulder over here. Onaga with Washio's head on his shoulder over there. The ace grins, and he'd laugh if he weren't so scared of the glare he knows he'd get for waking up his setter.

It's super interesting, really! Washio's never been the type to sleep on someone else's shoulder, not in Bokuto's memory. Bokuto always thought Washio was a kindred spirit, just throwing his head back and dozing until they got back to campus.

Onaga glances at Washio, and there's a soft smile curving his lips that Bokuto finds so cozy. Like, _really_ cozy! Heck, if Washio were awake right now and smiling back, Bokuto would mistake them for boyfriends or something. But of course they're not dating! They're just really close, and it's nice to see Washio so relaxed.

And Onaga. Such a damn good kid! He even briefly runs his fingers through his tired senpai's hair, and Bokuto beams with a sort of pride, because he knows how nice such a gesture feels. Akaashi has done the same thing for him when Bokuto's been exhausted, and it's _so_ sweet, and Bokuto considers himself lucky Akaashi spoils him like that, and _they're_ not dating—

Bokuto freezes, a dumb, nervous grin replacing his more amused one as he peers down at the dark-haired boy snuggled against his arm. Akaashi murmurs in his sleep and very nearly reaches for Bokuto's hand…but instead he clutches the cuff of Bokuto's sleeve, and Bokuto has no idea how Akaashi doesn't wake up considering the ace's heart is hammering wildly in his chest now.

_They're_ not dating! Right?!

* * *

The primary headaches are behind them, Akaashi believes, by the time Fukurodani's at qualifiers for the Spring High. In fact, they're doing quite well at the prefectural qualifiers, and maybe, just maybe, this will be their year to usurp Itachiyama for the top Tokyo spot.

Alas, Akaashi's hopes are more than dampened, they're _tamped down_ by the time they face Sakusa and his lot. It's a brutal realization that they might be one of the top schools, but they are one of many, and Itachiyama outshines them so badly it's blinding.

Still… The setter is a mix of emotions during Fukurodani's first timeout. They're lagging behind their opponents, but his teammates are not as near the point of despair as Akaashi is. Of course Komi and Konoha and Sarukui don't look pleased, but they're doing their best to keep things lighthearted. Bokuto's still plenty fired up, so it's important that he feel reassured by the others to keep doing exactly what he's doing.

But there are two other regulars who trust in logic the way Akaashi does, and he searches for Washio and Onaga from out around Bokuto's shoulder. Washio and Onaga are the only ones besides him who seemingly take all of Fukurodani's games seriously, so surely Akaashi isn't alone in…his worries…

Perhaps he is.

Washio smiles, though it's strained, showing he _does_ understand their team's position if they can't force a miracle or two. And Onaga returns the smile with a quick word—perhaps a joke? Or just something to cheer Washio on—and he laughs when Washio ruffles his short hair and actually removes his own towel from around his neck and hides Onaga's face with it. Onaga doesn't swat it away, but the shake of his shoulders and Washio's means they're laughing. They're having fun. It's crazy in this gymnasium, the team's going to lose to Itachiyama yet again, and these two are loosening up in a world of their own.

…no, that last observation might be going a bit too far, Akaashi scolds himself, and he thinks it's a trick of the light when the middle blockers briefly link fingers for a quick squeeze. Friends and teammates do that, too, after all.

But one thing's for sure. Washio and Onaga might, indeed, be crazy enough to be a true part of this nest.

(…of course, Akaashi knows he is, too, especially when he's so susceptible to Bokuto's infectious enthusiasm and grin.)

* * *

Suzumeda loves this team. Truly, she does. She doesn't regret Shirofuku chasing after her last year after hearing Suzumeda was sporty and before Suzumeda even had the chance to check out the school's clubs (so long, dreams of continuing with soccer). She's thankful to Akaashi, even, for telling Shirofuku about her since they were in the same class. This team's her home now. These people are her tried and true friends.

As their friend and manager, she's had the opportunity to witness so many wonderful things. From Bokuto making sure every last birthday is celebrated in some way to Shirofuku challenging the boys to footraces—and winning every time—to getting to know other schools' managers when they have joint training camps like the one several months ago, Suzumeda has seen it all. She's even experienced some of it. But she's seen it all.

That's why she's saddened the more often she sees Washio leave practice with Onaga these last few weeks before winter break, before it's time to take on the Spring High. Not that she'd disparage a friendship between senpai and kouhai—never! Shirofuku is such a good friend to her—but…Suzumeda surmises she rather misses how the scene used to look, with Washio and Konoha heading home so much of the time.

Konoha has always proclaimed to be Washio's best friend, and Washio's never said Konoha wasn't. The quiet guy's also never been one to shrug off Konoha's arm when the spiker pretends they're the same height and it's not uncomfortable to sling his arm around Washio's shoulders like two old men shooting the breeze. Konoha's also the one everyone knows to go to in the event Washio's expressions can't be interpreted. It's not that Washio's rude; "he just needs an instruction manual," as Shirofuku has crassly phrased it.

Still, Suzumeda hopes nothing's changed for the worse between the two third years. She hasn't seen Konoha looking dejected or upset over the situation, but _still_. For Washio to leave so often with Onaga attached to his hip—it has to mean something big, doesn't it?

Suzumeda squints real hard at the duo in question the last few practices before break, and her studying pays off:

There's a sort of skip in the usually rigid Washio's step that, as far as she knows, never existed before. And it's a skip that's more and more prominent the further the two get from the gym and from the clubroom.

Her heart skips a beat in time with her senpai's pace, and her heart is light.

Of _course_ it had to be something big, something _this_ big to make Washio and Konoha spend less time together…! Oh, Washio, good for you, you really deserve this…!

* * *

…and, quite frankly, Konoha agrees.

Konoha _is_ the one who knows Washio best. They shared the same homeroom for one semester back in first year, before Konoha's grades proved how average he was and before Washio's demonstrated he was near the top of their class, and that and being in the same club made for a fast friendship, as far as Konoha cared.

Washio has always been in this friendship, too. It's not that he's just never told Konoha "no" or to leave him alone. Sometimes there are these grateful smiles the serious-looking fellow shares with the blond that communicate how grateful he is that someone makes the effort to understand him so well.

These days, however, Konoha tries not to monopolize his bestie's time anymore because…well, _fuck_. He's _never_ seen Washio smile like that, like the way he does when he's with Onaga, when Onaga's eyes are on him. Morning meetings, lunchtime, passing in the hallway, in the middle of practice, on their way home—as soon as those pairs of dark eyes meet, even for the briefest of moments, nothing exists for them aside from each other.

If he stops to think about it too hard, Konoha only freaks himself out over the idea that, young as they are, Washio and Onaga might really be _in love_. Clearly they're dating, even though they haven't said anything, though Konoha nearly gripes at them to hold hands already at the last team meeting before they head off to the Spring High tomorrow. But…he doesn't. He leaves them be. Even though he wonders what makes Onaga so outstanding in Washio's mind (he likes Onaga, too, but… _Onaga_?! Plain ol' Onaga?!), and though he knows that Onaga's got his work cut out for him because Washio's a lot more sensitive than he lets on…Konoha leaves them be.

Well, as much as the best friend can. Because damn if Konoha's not going to protect that dopey smile on Washio's stern face the only way he can, to let Onaga be the one to bring it out.

* * *

They were closer this year. They still lost, but at least it was to Karasuno for a change. Yamiji isn't sure he and his kids could take yet another loss to Itachiyama.

But they got so much closer this year, with _this_ team. That's why it's hard for Yamiji to observe the Fukurodani volleyball bunch after the Spring High. More than past years, he's having a hard time imagining this team not being here in the spring, at the start of a new semester, at the start of a new school year.

These kids have changed. They have _matured_ , damn it. They are the kinds of students whose names will never be gone from Yamiji's memory, even well after he's retired, someday, far in the future.

Bokuto and Sarukui will be professionals. They _have_ to be. Bokuto's no longer that kid who'd call Yamiji "Grandpa" by accident, far from it. And Sarukui's attitude is one that keeps a team's head in the game, keeps them from losing their cool even when Sarukui almost does.

Komi will be wrongly overlooked when the scouts first come, but he'll make it into the pro league, too.

Washio and Shirofuku are going to be financiers or business people who will take the world by storm—or they'll select the right people to run the world for them.

Konoha will be the biggest surprise of all. Entrepreneur, celebrity, local politician—even off the court, Yamiji trusts the kid can do anything he sets his mind to.

It gets easier whenever he sees Akaashi tossing to the other underclassmen or Suzumeda doing more of the managerial duties or Onaga being more vocal on the court because of his experience as a starter. It's easier, because Yamiji knows they will be here next year.

Taking some small semblance of comfort from that, Yamiji's willing to overlook the times the third years come to practice when they should be studying, because he also understands how much these kids mean to each other as much as they mean to him.

While he still can, Bokuto asks Akaashi for "one more toss." While she still can, Shirofuku gives Suzumeda last-minute tips about controlling this team. While they still can, Konoha, Sarukui, and Komi show their underclassmen how it's done. While he still can, Washio jumps in sync with Onaga.

His stare lingers on those two, and his thoughts drift. Onaga's potential is immense, especially to have been a regular almost from the start and not cave to the pressure. But…Onaga's potential extends beyond volleyball, Yamiji muses, when he thinks about how much a zipped-up kid like Washio has finally, even if it _is_ his final year, come out of his shell.

The coach's train of thought snaps for a second when Washio abruptly laughs at something Onaga says, the two so openly enjoying themselves. Vaguely, Yamiji recalls then Shirofuku, Konoha, and Komi gossiping a time or two before, precisely _about_ Washio and Onaga.

Washio and Onaga, eh?

But Yamiji can't help smiling, seeing Washio laughing so happily and smiling that wide. He can't help thinking, _Good for you…_ , and, looking between Washio and the equally pleased Onaga, deciding, _…good for the both of you._

**Author's Note:**

> -w- I loved writing this, esp bc I enjoy fics thru others' eyes. The idea that the whole team would witness things that were more evident, more concrete that Washinaga not only was together but actually influence each other in healthy ways was sweet, and it was nice to write without getting into the couple's own details about how/why they'd get together. Although…if you need more Washinaga, obvo hit me up, because this is now one of seven fics I've written for them so far. And without power at home, no less! That's dedication. ;] Let's see, what else… A few comments on the varied viewpoints throughout the fic: Shirofuku's thought of "Let Konoha burn" makes me crack up every damn time. XD And her one nikujaga, two nikujaga… was a take on one Mississippi, two Mississippi… :P Sarukui and Akaashi rly do have the best poker faces; I'd be scared to play any game versus them. ;w; Bokuto's! Exclamation! Points! Are so very Bokuto of him! I also like the image of Washinaga linking fingers, p much ever since I drew a [cute pic](http://le-amewzing.tumblr.com/post/149659293413/tol-boyfriends) of them doing that on the court. =w= Lastly, Washikono brOTP is so important to me, I will never write them not close, I just. I LOVE THEIR FRIENDSHIPPPP.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review! Check out my other [HQ!] fics, too, if you liked this! Bc you clearly need more rarepairs in your life.
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :P


End file.
